


Treasure Box, With Love

by RubixaSeraph



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Glory Hole, Vaginal Sex, get in the bred box, girl in box, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: You’re relatively new in Redgrave. It seemed a bit odd to be moving to a city that’s still trying to re-build, but for you it was a perfect new start.You even found yourself a job at Love Planet. You may not be the most seasoned in the field, but you weren’t ashamed of the kind of performance you do.On the first workplace party you participated in with your new coworkers, someone brought up: “Who wants to raffle for the Special now that the city is looking shapely again?”And that’s how you found yourself in a pretty (and might you say comfy) box, blindfolded so that you were without a clue as to where your coworkers dropped you off at. Your lower half was open and accessible, available to whomever that found you in this mystery space.And you’re excited to get a feel for who your coworkers are so eager to introduce you to.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Your Server Will Be With You Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VarenNeoRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenNeoRaven/gifts).



> Horny mutuals plus lovely server friends means fantastic horny prompts. Mind the tags; this is scripted heavily around one major conception: the Bred Box.

It all started with the question: “Who wants to raffle for the  _ Special  _ now that the city is looking shapely again?” During your workplace party. 

As the new blood in the city, and the newest hire of Love Planet, you had to ask what the  _ Special _ entailed. 

“Oh, only a special interaction with our favorite client, is all.” One of the older ladies smiled slyly. 

“Even though he doesn’t visit as much as he used to, he’s a fantastic partner when you need to get away from everything but also blow some steam.”

“Sometimes his wonderful associates are in, too.”

And somewhere in this explanation, your manager was struck by an idea that the rest of your coworkers seemed to be very fond of. 

“Say, (Y/N), since you haven’t had the pleasure of meeting our associates yet, how would you like to be treated for something  _ extra _ special? Consider it a  _ proper _ welcoming to our family.”

You certainly didn’t mind the idea of getting laid with a dash of adventure. So you ended up agreeing to anonymous sex. 

More than that, but you agreed to being all boxed up as a delivery glory hole. (Never say you aren’t kinky.) 

It was a considerably comfy box to lay in, too, lined with quilted padding, and you had two very comfortable pillows with you, one of which you knew was going to be twisted in your grasp if you received a delicious pounding. The other pillow was comfortably under your hips. There was even enough room for you to stretch your arms forward, and a bottle of water with a retractable straw was within reach of a compartment that dipped down. You could tell from the light draft that there were plenty of openings in the box for you to have fresh air, but you remained as blindfolded as you were when you were brought to this mysterious location, so that you could not peer through the openings to see where you were. There was only about a foot and a half of room above you, however. The box had to be portable, but you didn’t mind. 

Everything waist down, however, was not in the box. No, your legs were splayed apart, strapped to adjustable leg rests while your upper body was laid on your stomach hidden inside the box. 

It’s barely been two minutes since you’ve been dropped off. You nuzzled your pillow in anticipation, waiting for the empty cool air behind your exposed core to be replaced with heat. 

You heard the door open. 

“Well well… they sure did pretty up the packaging this time.” A spirited female voice spoke up. You heard her walk around you box, reading the glittery words on the outside: “‘Insert Treasure Here’ huh? Well, I guess we’re calling you Treasure today. It’s been a while since anything like this has gone on in the office. I was told you’re new, so this is  _ really _ anonymous this time, huh?”

If you were to be honest, you were expecting the associates of this “favorite client” to all be male. Not that you minded some female attention! But now you know that you were involved with some office setting. 

“So…” The woman’s voice continued. “Your main course will still be a bit, and I know they worked everything out over the phone, but I just want to double check, you’re good with this setup?”

“Mhmm.” You hummed in affirmative. 

“And you know that if at any point something needs to stop, or if you want out, you only need to say so or ring the buzzer in the compartment?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re certain you’re okay doing this without protection? I know we’ve all gone through the spiel that everyone involved is clean, but your listed kink…”

You giggled. “Don’t worry, I made sure to take measures.”

“All right then.” The woman sounded satisfied with that. “Honestly I don’t always show up for these, but…” 

Finally, you felt warm hands touch your legs. Your coworkers made sure to clean you up nicely just for the occasion, and you shuddered in anticipation. 

“Why don’t I be a good waitress and make sure you’re served a drink, first?” 

You felt her gently run her thumb across the petals of your labia, and then she shifted her hand in order to move her position. Next thing you felt was hot mouth and wet tongue up against your sex. 

Now this was a welcoming way to start. Her tongue would play at your entrance, and test it with as much depth she could muster. 

Of course, this was hardly the kind of stimulation that would have you keen, but it was certainly foreplay to get you hot. 

“Now let’s see about that drink you ordered…” She teased as you heard her open one of the drawers built into the bottom layer of the box. You could guess that you heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and closed. 

And then, a cold and slippery fingertip rubbed against your entrance, and spread the lube about your entrance to reduce friction, before sliding in. 

You made a small delightful sound at being penetrated, and your mystery partner hummed with interest. “Well you’re very receptive.” She wiggled her finger gently, and started stroking your insides. “A bit tight, though. That won’t do.” 

You could tell she was teasing you, as she added a second finger. Oh yes, you will need a bit of stretching, and it was hot that she was doing this to you. Two whole fingers crammed up inside you. She began to stroke your velvety walls, and slowly you could feel her test your muscles by scissoring her fingers. 

The door opened again. 

“I see you got started without me.” Said a new female voice that contained both spark and confidence. 

“Oh, just preparing her a bit for the boys.”

“Oh, you  _ know _ that’s not going to be enough, then.”

The banter was both exciting and interesting. It sounded natural, though you suspected this meant a scripted escalation of things. Your current partner’s fingers left your cunt, and said: “Be my guest then.”

You hear the two women shift places. 

“She’s going to require some extra stimulation, first.” 

Your new partner’s touch tingled. Literally. You didn’t know how she was doing it, but it ran a pleasant shock through your clit. You moaned. 

“That’s more like it.” She then reached inside your folds, and the tingling sensation was wonderful, better than a vibrator. 

She stroked you until you almost came; but that was the catch: almost. 

She stopped, and you whined as she removed her fingers. 

“Now now, shouldn’t tire you out just yet. We should probably let you save your energy for the main course, after all.”

“Here, I prepped this just for you.” The first woman said sweetly. 

“Perfect.” The second woman responded, and the next thing you knew, a lubed up dildo was lined up against your entrance, and slowly pushed inside. 

It wasn’t very big, about average in size, and the ladies turned on the vibration setting. 

“Be good now. That’s just the start of things.” 

You listened as the pair of boots and heels sounded their way out, and heard the door click shut. 

Now it was just you and the sound of the vibrator. 

You clenched your muscles around the vibrator. Damn that was frustrating. You wanted more than just that! More than that, but you could take more than just  _ that! _

But it looks like you would have to resign to waiting, for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cough* The server is the reason I’m here. Get it?


	2. Royal Fork

You didn’t have to wait for very long, when the door opened up, and a soft voice mused: “Ah. I didn’t think ‘being ready today’ meant right now. Here I thought this was to be an event for later in the night. Yet, here you are, already.”

Oh, that  _ voice _ certainly could make you shudder. Even footfalls came closer to you, and you heard the sound of something being set against the side of your wooden box. 

Fingertips graced your thigh, and traced inwards and upwards towards your exposed core where the vibrator was still inserted within you. 

“A flower was offered to me, such a flower as May never bore…” He chuckled. “I see that someone was kind enough to drop by and prepare you. How thoughtful…”

His hands left you momentarily, and you heard the light tap of something set on top of your box, and promptly forgot about it as he gently and slowly pulled the vibrator out of your body. 

“But you desire a lot more than just this paltry toy, don’t you?”

You can feel anticipation mount through you again. Licking your lips, you waited. 

Fingers brushed up against your entrance, dipping in only slightly to draw out the moist slick and lube from within. You whined, wanting to be fully penetrated by something more.

“What luck for me, that I arrived before him…” he mused. The subtle hint of  _ competition _ in the situation made you even more excited. 

“He should have known better, than to be late when such a delectable meal is waiting for him at home.” A long and slender finger entered you. You hummed your appreciation. 

“If he’s tardy for too long… you’d likely already be bred by then, and he wouldn’t have a chance.” Another finger was added. 

You shuddered around his fingers. His words were absolutely  _ perfect _ for stoking your flames. 

“The information provided said you’re new, and asked us to treat you well.”

You hummed affirmative, too focused on his fingers than his words. 

“I hope that you would treat me well, too. I’m relatively new to this office, if I do say so, myself.”

His voice was lovely. But your body was needy. 

“Please…” You whined softly. 

“Was that a plea I heard?” Came a dark chuckle. 

“More…” You begged. 

“Begging, already? What a greedy little treasure…”

His fingers left you, and you whined and tried to shift your body in your needy discomfort. You heard the drawers below open and close again. 

“But you’re being so good, on display for me like that.” You could hear the sounds of a belt coming undone, and felt your muscles involuntarily clench at the prospect of  _ finally, something other than fingers or a vibrator. _

“And so eager.” Your partner noticed your reaction. 

You waited, as he was likely preparing himself. And it wasn’t long before you felt the warm tip of his cock press against your wet entrance. 

He was slow to enter. But the movement was smooth. 

And when you thought that the sensation of him entering should end, he  _ kept going. _

You were being filled up more than you expected. His thickness forced your walls to part more than you were prepared for, and he reached in so deeply that couldn’t help but be a little worried. 

You wiggled just a little, trying to get a feel for exactly where he was at, if he had more to give. When you felt his hips gently come flush with yours, you felt like you could barely fit anything more. 

You took in a deep breath, and exhaled. 

He heard you. 

“You want it bad, I see. Sent here just to be bred by strangers… what a naughty treasure. Are you going to be a good treasure for me?” As he asked that, he pressed his hips forward to push himself in deeper. 

The word “Yes” came out as a breathy moan, despite the brief bit of pain.

He withdrew only a little, and then pressed in deep again. “Of course you are. You’re already so well-presented for me.”

That was when he started to pick up the pace. And you found yourself receiving the pounding that you wanted. 

You were glad that a pillow was cushioned under your hips, and that the box was well-padded, including the opening in which the lower half of your body was hanging out of. 

Your box was well-constructed, and it was taking the shock of your body being pounded by his forceful thrust very well. Your restraints kept you from being able to react more, as you remained in position only to let him piston into you. 

And it was everything you wanted. 

Still, you would like more. 

And you could not control the moan that came out of you as he stimulated your sweet spot. With only a voice to put to the hardness inside you, you had few things to focus on. His hand on your ass, his long and hard cock piercing so deep that you wondered if your cervix would give. The vigorous stamina did not wane, and his voice:

“What a wonderful little treasure hoarder. You want me to leave something here?”

His strokes were long and deep, and you could feel how his balls would slap against your clit area. At the mention of him leaving something, you begged: “Cum in me. Give me…”

He slammed forward with finality, and you felt it, the twitching. It was hard to miss, with how deeply he’s filled you with cock, you could feel nothing  _ but _ his cock. Stream after stream of hot cum pooled into you. You wished you could be allowed a glimpse of the white cream filling inside of you. 

He remained there for a little while, and you wondered if he was just resting, or if that pulsing was still him cumming. How much was he going to fill you with? Heat pooled in your belly in anticipation. 

When he finally withdrew, you then felt his fingers push against your entrance, sweeping up as if to catch what was leaking out of you, and then he stuffed his fingers into you. 

“That’s right. Keep all of that inside you. It’s the treasure you wanted, after all.” Again, he withdrew his fingers, and then swept up what tried to escape only to push it back into you. 

And then he paused. 

“Ah, but I suppose the fun will have to continue later. Pardon me.” 

You felt a toy press against your entrance. It was bigger than the first vibrator, and not as big or as long as he was. 

He plugged you up with it, and you heard him rustle to tidy himself up. 

You heard the faint sound of an engine approaching outside, and then it extinguished. 

“Be good, now.” He said as he grabbed what items he had left against and atop your box, and trailed his fingers over your buttocks and then your leg as he walked away towards the side. 

Voices could be heard. Two people. 

“I’m just saying—” the door opened and immediately a new male voice said: “What the  _ fuck—” _

And a whistle sounded, followed by a spunky female voice: “Didn’t take you for the kind to order up entertainment like this straight up to the house, V-Man.”

There was a moment of silence, though you heard the soft “Shhh” that might have come from your most recent lover. 

But the other guy would not be quieted, though it was more of a harsh whisper:  _ “What is going on here, V?” _

“Why, just something your uncle arranged. I’m told that this is a recurring thing, though they sent a new girl from what I understand, and we’re supposed to take good care of her.”

His explanation definitely held flighty amusement, and the other male grounded out with concern:  _ “We?” _

“Well, an invitation wasn’t sent to you, on account that you’re tied down.”

“You know what? I can’t have this conversation with you right now. You, just… whatever! I stopped by for a reason but it’s nothing that can’t be discussed later. I’m a grown adult, you’re a grown adult, but next time, tell the old man to let me know what’s up so I won’t drop in on this without knowing,  _ dad!” _

(No way? He doesn’t sound that old to have a kid who’s married! But voices could be deceiving...)

Boots sounded towards the door, and the spunky female said: “You just sit tight in the van for a bit. I’ll be out later.”

“Ugh, of course. Whatever. Enjoy yourself.”

“Jealous? Hey, I could make a box just like this for Kyrie--”

_ “I’m leaving!” _

And that was the door. 

The new girl laughed. “Awe. He’s always so blushy and easy to tease. These the rules of engagement here, V? Oh, oops, anonymous, stuff, huh? Eh, well, it’s not like we really blew your cover. You just got back from recon, didn’t you?”

“Quite so. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to… get changed, before  _ he _ comes back.”

“You go do that. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her. Hey, you’ve got some good legs.” Your new partner complimented you. The sound of “V’s” footsteps fading into the background became an afterthought as the missy slowly pulled out the plug. You whined, and she whistled before inserting it back in. “Okay, he filled you up  _ good _ and I’m going to withhold any other comments on that. Guess you’re gonna want all the kept in?”

“It’s my treasure, after all.” You played into the tacky glittery words that were written onto your box. 

“Awe, well, I guess I need to be kinda quick, anyway. So how about a nice leg massage instead? Because you’re going to be in for a ride, I’m sure.”

What an odd office of people. You figured, however, that this was some sort of family-owned business, and let the cryptic words bring you more anticipation. 

Your masseuse clearly knew what kind of strain you’d be going through, and readjusted your leg rests temporarily to give you some relief. She had a firm touch, and you could feel calluses on her palms. When she was done, she set your leg rests back to where they were. 

“Well, enjoy the rest of your treat, gal. Shame I don’t really got time to join, but hey, guess our paths may cross if you’re from a crowd associated with this office somehow. Peace!”

What an interesting group of people.

But at the moment? Your thoughts were more focused on whom you believed to be the last customer. Surely, he must be the “favorite client” your fellow co-workers wanted to get you acquainted with?


	3. Flambeau

You didn’t like waiting, after having been treated to such a delicious taste of experience. Ten to fifteen minutes sure felt like a long time to you! (At least, maybe that’s all the time that has passed? Unless V took really long showers, judging by the sound of running water you had heard.)

You sighed into the pillow, and adjusted your torso inside the box to get more comfy. Why couldn’t V have put something in you that at least vibrated? You knew for a fact that there was at least one vibrator stocked in those drawers down there that had “random” settings and would have been a better choice than this boring thing!

Just as you were whining to yourself, clenching around your “plug” and craving for cock, you heard the door open. 

“Well,  _ that’s _ a sight a guy likes to see when he gets home from a hard day at work!”

The hearty and jovial voice immediately warmed you over. 

“I love gift boxes, especially when I have to guess what’s inside.” He chuckled. “Now, just one moment…”

This guy wore boots, also, from the sound of his footfalls. He left somewhere, but in the silence of the office, you could hear that he went to get cleaned up quickly. Guess he  _ really _ was out and about for work. 

When he came back, you felt the vibration of what was probably him leaning an elbow against the top of the box, and he said: “Now let’s see here… Treasure, huh? Well, hello, Treasure. I understand we’ve  _ never _ met before, so this is quite the treat the gals offered. Now, what’s this?”

He teased at the dildo in your pussy, but didn’t pull it out just yet. “Someone’s gotten to you before me, huh?” 

As the dildo was slowly pulled out of you, you imagined how this would look to him. The image of pearly cum trying to pool out of you was making you flush in anticipation at his answer. 

The entire toy came out with a soft pop, and you heard him appraise you: “Well, well, it looks like  _ he _ got to you before me, didn’t he?”

Two fingers were inserted into you without preparation, not that you needed any at this point, and you suspected that he knew. It was a short moment, where he scooped out some of the cum that was inside you. You whined. 

“What’s this? Well, I suppose this is your  _ treasure _ isn’t it? Sorry ‘bout that, but I can make it up to you.” The voice was mischievous and light. You heard the metal clinking of him undoing his belt, and then the rustling of him getting some of his clothes out of the way. 

The next words that came from him brought back the exciting hint of competition you had heard from V earlier: “I’ll make it up to you and make it better. After all, I can’t lose to  _ him.” _

He must have been hard the moment he stepped foot into the office, because you weren’t given a moment’s warning before two strong hands sunk into your butt cheeks for leverage, and a long and thick hardness plunged into you. 

The pace was immediately dialed up to a ten, raw power over precision compared to V. Was he just as long as V? Or maybe he was a bit thicker? You couldn’t tell, because he wasn’t giving you time to appraise him with your cunt. All you knew was that  _ oh gods _ he was big and strong and filling you up so good just with his cock alone!

You bit into your pillow, tears of ecstasy forming at the corners of your eyes. The thought of how he was determined to outdo the other one  _ (his brother,  _ you realized what little context you had) made you giddy. 

“Oh babe you’re so good, taking me all like that.” He praised you. 

You never thought you’d be fucked this good from anonymous sex. No wonder your coworkers recommended you experience this. 

“Mmmmf…” You moaned into your pillow. 

“Yeah? You like that? Feels good to be filled up? Is that what you want?”

“Want…” You tried to let go of your pillow and form words. “Cum…”

“Yeah, you really like being filled up with cum, don’t you? Got yourself all packaged up just so you can be put on display for anyone to come by and fill you up with more? Well, don’t worry, we’ll have plenty to give.”

Hearing that, you came and clenched around him. You desperately wanted to push your hips back against him and keep him in as deep as possible, but your restraints made that a little impossible. He fucked you through your orgasam by a handful of strokes before slamming in and cumming. 

Like his brother, he certainly had a lot of cum to give. Every twitch of his cock inside you made your muscles react to milk him. 

After a quick breather, you realized he was still hard inside you, but he didn’t retreat. In fact, you felt him lean forward, putting just a bit more weight onto your behind, as he said: “I could stay here for quite a while. Keep you full and plugged up. Get right back to fucking you and fill you up with more. Wouldja like that?”

“Oh, yes…” You breathed. 

You felt him rock into your body gently, and as you clenched down on him to enjoy and appraise how large he was, you felt how he was hardening up more. 

Every time he pressed in deep, the tip of his cock kneaded the entrance to your womb. More moaning came from you as you clawed at the soft quilting in your box. He seemed to realize that you responded every time you pressed against that spot, and you heard him chuckle. 

“That greedy, aren’t you? It’s not enough to just leave the treasure at your entrance, is it? You need to draw it in deep…” Again, he pressed in, knocking at your gates. “Have it delivered all the way into your little treasure box?”

And he pressed in again. You were helpless. Helpless to respond, and could only beg: “Yes! Fill me up. Give it all to me, please. I’ll keep it safe, I promise.”

That was when you heard footsteps. From above, coming down. Someone on the stairs?

“You’re home. And you’re late.”

The voice exuded a familiar kind of mysterious demeanor, cool and calm, but the cadence was different. You guessed, however, that if “V” was a cover for “recon,” then this is the real “V”.

“Are you sure I’m late? I came back right after my job. It’s you who dipped in while I was gone. I found what you left behind, by the way.” There was the sound of something being set atop your box. Likely the dildo that “V” had plugged you up with. 

“I believe the saying is… the early bird gets the worm. So, how long do we plan to keep this treasure?” You heard “V” come in closer. 

“Well, as long as she wants. And as long as she wants more treasure to fill her with.”

_ “Is that so?” _

_ Oh, it couldn’t be, could it? _ You licked your lips.  _ “More.” _ You grinned as you responded. “I’ll have you both.”


	4. Main Course

You didn’t know how this was going to go. If you were to make a guess, based on how they had spoken about each other, the brothers were competitive and probably didn’t share well. 

“You heard her. What do you think?”

Whatever kind of exchange they had was silent, and the one that was still buried inside you laughed. “Oh, fine. Usually I’d fight you, but we’re supposed to take good care of her, after all.”

Despite the circumstances, you still whined when he left your body. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, pet.” The one you could only identify as “V” assured you, and you felt him step in behind you, in place of his brother. He was already rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance, seeming to collect what cum was leaking out of you, just so he could push it back into you as he entered slowly. “We won’t leave you empty, I assure you.”

He took his time with you, using deep long strokes again. 

You heard footsteps, and then heard the panel to the side of your box open. Grinning, you twisted your body so that you could face where the panel opened, knowing exactly what you’d find if you reached over. 

Hard cock was presented to you. With your hands, you examined the cock, and had to be utterly amazed.

Behind you, the movements became just a little more insistent. 

And beside you, you heard a chuckle: “Better keep me hard if you want me to be ready for you when he’s done.” 

He was big, you thought, as you took what you could reach of him into your mouth. How did all of this fit into your cunt? No wonder you felt so stuffed! Beyond that, did the two of them compare similarly to each other? Was the cock inside your pussy right now just as big as the one in your mouth?

You worked your tongue around the heavy cock, and felt how the one behind you was determined to make you focus on only him. To be honest, with how heavily you were being pounded, you really couldn’t focus on the cock in your mouth, and resorted to stroking him with your hands as you panted. 

He didn’t seem to mind, and you put your facilities to enjoying the idea of being filled up over and over again. 

“More…” You moaned. 

That’s when the one beside you parroted with interest: “More, you say? More than what you’re already getting?”

“Your appetite knows no bounds.” Noted the one behind you. “Unless, you mean that you are impatient, and want us both?”

You froze at the thought. 

Both?

Both… how?

“She’d have to come out of the box for that, bro.”

“Yes but if that’s what she would want, who are we to deny her?” You then felt a sharp and purposeful thrust from behind. “But perhaps, there’s no need to rush.”

He returned to a pace that soon had you moaning again. 

When he spilled into you, you shuddered. There was so much cum leaking from where you were connected. The mess that was being made brought about a certain satisfaction. 

An idle hand stroked your leg. “Look at you, so pleased to be filled up with cum.” 

And the other taunted: “You’re enjoying this more than just a bit, bro. Makes me wonder about…”

“We’ll not discuss the past here. I told you, that was a long time ago. It just makes you sound… jealous, little brother.”

“Jealous, of what? Your kid is a handful to deal with. Totally not jealous.”

You had almost forgotten about that little fact, that one of these two fine men has a punky adult kid. 

But that fact only served to turn you on more. 

“No fighting.” You teased. “The two of you still need to feed me.”

There was laughter. Two different flavors of laughter, one hearty, and the other a muted chuckle. You felt them change places, as the elder withdrew and the younger quickly slid inside, you let out an “oomph” from the impact as he pumped himself all the way in with one thrust. Knowing now how large he felt in your hands, you seemed to feel more acutely on how he was splitting you open. 

Strong hands wrapped around your waist as he pumped in and out of you. You expected for the older brother to come by your open panel, but instead, you heard the clasps to the top of your box being undone. 

Behind you, the younger brother asked: “Is this something you’re going to want?  _ More?” _

You thought about it. And what’s the harm?

“I would be a poor treasure hoarder…” you started to answer, but paused as another forceful thrust made you moan in delight. “I would be…” And another deep thrust, putting pressure again against the opening of your womb, reminded you of his words from before. 

“You… meanie…” You accused him. He has to be doing that on purpose, not letting you finish. “I… will take it all.”

And from above you, you heard another clasp click open. “Now, that’s a good response.” And as another clicked open, he said: “Make haste, little brother.”

“Hey, you can’t rush  _ technique.”  _

You couldn’t care anymore about the banter, cute as it was. Cared not for the draft that entered your box as the front half of the lid to your box opened. 

Your body seized around the large cock pistoning at the sweet spot inside you. The satisfaction of cumming and then feeling the tell-tale signs of his release inside you was pure bliss. 

The idea of your womb being packed full of cum from these two, who have proven to be spectacular so far, made you drool a little into your pillow. 

But, oops, now that the box was open, they could see you, huh?

Warm hands reached in, and caressed your face. “What a lovely expression.”

“So, we’re really doing this, huh?”

You heard him swipe the dildo off of the top of your box, and immediately the elder brother started working at the clasps to the second half of the lid. Behind you, the younger withdrew and plugged you up with the dildo. With efficiency, the bottom half of the lid came off, and the top half to the panel where your waist was held was lifted open. 

How easily they helped you out of the box, without letting your feet touch the ground for long, made you marvel at their strength. 

And before you know it, you were facing the last person to fill you up, the younger brother, though with your blindfold still on. He brought you just a few strides out to another part of the office. 

He leaned back against something, with you braced securely in his lap. Reaching behind him, you felt cool wood. The edge of a table?

“My desk.” He answered your searching. “A worthy prop for the occasion, don’t you think?”

Curiously, you reached up his arm, unable to stop your searching hands as you tried to get a profile-by-touch of one of your lovers. 

“Pretty handsy, aren’t you? Well, don’t worry, you can touch me all you want. Maybe even pull my hair a little.” He chuckled. You could feel strong muscle tones, and the layer of hair on his chest. Further upward was a bit of scruff on his face, and his hair was surprisingly a little lengthier than you expected. 

You wondered so badly at what he looked like. What were the colour of his eyes? His hair? But… this is supposed to be anonymous, after all. 

Still, with what you can feel, he’s an absolute specimen. And he wasn’t about to let you stay idle for long. With ease, he lifted your hips, and you felt your dildo be removed, only for him to immediately drop you on his cock. 

You kept your arms wrapped about his shoulders and neck, but his hold on you didn’t seem to waver, with his arms braced under your legs. 

Behind you, the older brother added to the stability of keeping you from falling, and whispered into your ear: “Are you ready to ride with the devil?”

And in front of you, the younger brother chuckled: “Smooth, bro…” And gently pumped his cock in and out of you. 

You nodded into his shoulder, and allowed him to raise your hips to give the older brother access. The amount of cum they had both left in you made for plenty of lubrication, and you felt fingers gently trace about your lips, where your pussy was opened up wide by the cock inside. 

Slowly, the one already inside you moved, in and out. Fingers gently prodded until one of them slipped inside. You tried to relax your muscles as much as possible. 

Both of them were already very big. This was going to be a once in a lifetime experience for you.

Soon, you could feel the second cock prodding near, poking at the area where you were being gently held open by fingers. You let out a breathy pant. 

“That’s right. Breath, and relax.” Said the cool voice behind you. 

“You’re going to be so good, when you take us both.” Said the warm voice before you.

With gentle strokes, you panted in pleasure and pain as the second cock slowly worked into your cunt. 

You were so stretched! So full! Split open by two heavenly cocks, sandwiched between two heavenly bodies. 

So  _ sinful _ that you might as well fall into hell. 

And then, they started moving. 

They moved in such a fluid and practiced tandem that you had to be amazed, and wondered if they did this often. It was an alternating piston going on inside you, and you were never left feeling empty. 

“What a good Treasure Box.” Said the older brother. 

“You deserve a reward, don’t you?” Said the younger.

The sound that escaped your throat was a whine that ramped up into a moan as you came over their cocks, back arching, only to find yourself arching into the chest of the older brother behind you. With finality, both of them trust into you together, and you almost screamed at the sensation of two incredibly large cocks splitting you open, reaching as deeply as possible, and spilling hot cum into you. This time, there was so much, that cum was leaking out of you within moments. 

You found yourself limp in their hold. 

You could barely register as, many minutes later, the two men gently moved you back to the box, so that you could lay down. One of them even adjusted the leg rests for you. You noticed belatedly that they even plugged you up again, with a vibrator this time. How nice, to still be paying attention to your interests. 

Tired, and satisfied, you were somewhat sleepy when one of them placed a card in your hand. “Tuck that under your pillow, Treasure.” It was the voice of the younger one. “If there’s ever trouble, call. I don’t leave my neighbors to fend for themselves.”

You did recall that the blindfolded trip your coworkers made to get you here wasn’t too far. “Mmm… it’s good to have nice neighbors. You know, I do work outside of the box, too. You should come visit.”

He chuckled. “It’s been a while. Maybe I will. Can’t say I can promise Mr. Stiff-and-Difficult to visit though, so I hope you don’t mind if it’s only me.”

That’s a shame. “What’s your name?”

“Now, that would violate the anonymous part of all of this, wouldn’t it? Don’t worry, we’ll meet again. Hopefully not while I’m working, though.”

You had to smile. “I know better than to barge in. But you should come to me when I’m working. I’ll put on a good show for you.”

“You’d be surprised at the rude customers I deal with. But I don’t doubt you’ll put on a good show. Get some rest, Treasure. I’ll call your friends.”

You could see why your co-workers were pretty enamored with this guy.

And secretly, you hoped to see both of them, and have a face to a voice. 

Here’s hoping that the older brother could be convinced.

You tucked the card under your pillow with a satisfied smile on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep asking myself... how the HELL are the twins getting along enough to do this... and sometimes, I just gotta throw out the "how" out the window. It might be temporary for them, all in the name of being horny. =P
> 
> P.S. Nero is gonna be up next. No way he's missing out, but he's saving that pent up energy for his special gal.


End file.
